Carmelita DeSantos
''Carmelita DeSantos(CAR-MUH-LEE-TUH DEE-SAN-TOE-SS), ''otherwise known as "Carma" by her friends or sometimes C.C. by Tyson, is one of thousands of people to be involved in Project UBW. She is the childhood friend of Tyson Verdias and younger sister to Project UBW's top employer, Rio DeSantos. Her partner is Ashkenaz Personality Carmelita is very energetic and loves to be outside. She is a sweetheart, but very protective of the people she most cares about. Surprisingly she can be shy with people she just meets and those who know her also know that aside from her sweetheart nature, she can be a bit psychotic at times although she tells people, "I'm not crazy, I'm just insanely active." Like what was mentioned before, she is very protective. During this time, she will become very aggressive towards the person who poses a threat to her or her friends. Relationship "Tyson" Ever since they were kids, her and Tyson became very close which developed to a brother and sister relationship. Ever since then, she has always been protective over him and would even resort to killing another human-being if it meant keeping him safe. "Faoiltiama" Carmelita adores and admires Faoiltiama for her elegant personality and beauty, but also tends to get jealous of her large bust. Despite this, they treat one another like sisters. "Ashkenaz" Her and Ashkenaz have a master and servant relationship. She sometimes gets annoyed by his comedic moments and will bash her fist against his skull in response to it. she gets mad at him from time to time when he keeps trying to seduce women which eventually led to her developing romantic feelings for him. "Claire" Not much can really be said about her relationship with Tyson's older sister, Claire. All that can really be said is that they can tolerate each other, but rarely speak or make eye contact. "Mattthias" Carmelita has a somewhat of a love-hate relationship with Matthias. She finds him to be a pain in her arse and usually ignores him when he complains, but deep down she loves and cares for her kid brother. "Rios" As a child, she looked up to her older brother as a role model, but after getting a job at UBW as their top researcher, she has no obligation to associate with him and even going as far as calling him a monster because of the fact that he works for a company that causes suffering to Faoltiama and Ashkenaz's people. Quotes - "*talking to Tyson as phone rings consistently* Hold that thought, por favor. *Answers Phone smiling and clears throat* WHAT?! I'm trying to talk to Ty and you keep calling me like a crazy person! uh huh... uh huh... wait WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CALLING ME FOR?! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT SOME FUCKING WOODPECKER PECKING ON A TREE! YOU LUCKY I DONT HANG YOU UP LIKE A PINATA AND BEAT YOU TO A PULP! *hangs up phone breathing heavily. Then takes deep breath and regains composure* Now, you were saying?"~(Carmelita yelling at Ashkenaz on the phone) - "It's times like these that you have to fight to make a point! You gotta get in there, kick ass and take names! unless it's someone who refuses to give you their name, then that's when you just kick ass. Which actually reminds me of a funny story about this guy I met back in mexico who.... *stops and sees the others giving her a stern look* ….sorry got carried away..." ~(Carmelita with Tyson, Faoiltiama, Ashkenaz, and a few others) ''- "*pounds Ashkenaz's skull with fist.* ''Would you quit joking around?! I swear, all you ever do is act like a complete van dejo! Why can't you be more reliable like my little brother, Matthias?! *pauses and forms a shocked look on face* Ai caramba... Did I really just say that? Ugh I think I need to go wash myself after that... ~(Carmelita getting angry with Ashkenaz)